StarTrek Pretoria: Meet the cast
by A wee Moose
Summary: Meet the show's characters


MEET THE CAST  
  
Alice Sharon Brangwin Rank: Commander Human, Female 1.75 m (5' 9), 60 kg (144 lb.)  
  
AGE: 35 PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Red hair, green eyes HOBBIES: Hanging out with Stryker and Sammy. Like her husband, she loves to fly small vessels, some of her favourite holodeck airplanes are the Learjet 31A and CF-288 Athena. The symbol on her flight helmet is the Phoenix.  
  
PERSONALITY: She is possessed of an incredible loyalty and dedication to both her friends and her duty.  
  
Alice has a quiet, gentle spirit ... just an all-round sweet personality. She's intelligent but doesn't flaunt it. She doesn't come across as pushy, more the sort of person who would get to know you at your own speed.  
  
Alice is a capable leader, no matter how difficult a given situation may be. She is always determined to come out on top of it all. Driven by her ambitions, she can be difficult. However, contrary to her cool exterior, she occasionally has a difficult time coping with frustration.  
  
HISTORY Alice is athletic, but part of what makes her so dangerous is that, on first glance, she looks like anything but a fighter. With the pretty face Alice has, many made an unfortunate mistake in the past to call her bluff. Alice can knock down nearly any opponent in a heartbeat as she is well versed in martial arts, can handle every situation in true warrior form. Alice is an adept in Chinese Kenpo, Judo, Shinrai Ryu and Aikido.  
  
Alice was emotionally destroyed by the loss of her 2 sisters at the hands of Cardassians and Jem'Hadar. Her parents were hit equally hard and they started to become overprotective of their daughter. Alice tried to run away from her past by being occupied at all times and engaging in dangerous and illegal activities, including stealing. She ran away from home with a new friend named "Mouse" and ended up on Betazed when the Dominion attacked and occupied the planet.  
  
She protects others, and fears losing them and fears being alone. She wishes she could fight the Cardassians and Dominion herself and hates them with a vengeance.  
  
Alice is very headstrong in her approach to situations. She often chooses defensive tactics. She tends to lean away from blindly attacking and more to systematic methods, plans. Alice knows how to take charge. But she also fights very fiercely when a situation requires it.  
  
She makes the decisions and speaks with authority in her voice. On the same note, she isn't a cold leader, she can show sympathy and be very caring at the same time.  
  
Alice was the first Officer of USS Exeter. Nearly seven months ago, the Exeter was nearly destroyed when it hit an old Cardassian subspace mine. Some of her friends were killed and she's been hiding from herself and others including Stryker, the trauma that the disaster had on her. But she's recovering thanks to the relentless efforts of the Demi (the EMH), Kiya Black Wolf and her staff.  
  
Alice befriended Sammy in a time when she was confused and crying alot. Sammy and Alice become best of friends. Eventually she told her husband the truth, the emotions she was going through.  
  
Her voice, soft almost lyrical, with a slight and enduring th when she says s  
  
Alice's relationship with her well-meaning family continues to be a rich tangle of love, anxiety, togetherness, rebellion, devotion, frustration, friendship and mild hysteria.  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: Alice is on mandatory shoreleave until it can be proved she is fit for duty.  
  
Killed in Action on Stardate 61780 by Trite Parasites  
  
Alva Evieet Lalissa Rei Rank: Ensign Tactical Officer  
  
Betazoid, Female Age: 21 Physical description: Black-green hair, silver gray eyes 5' 4" - 129 lbs.  
  
Personality: Alva has a feisty spirit that often tests the patience of the crew. She is small in stature, slender and not overly endowed in most aspects. Although when younger she was occasionally mistaken for a boy, Alva's grown into a pretty young woman with her own flair.  
  
Well known for her energetic, almost spastic attitude, Alva has a seemingly open and easy going personality on the outside. She's a tried and true smartass and her wisecracks often seem immature or insensitive at times. But beneath she hides insecurities and lives a lonely life.  
  
Although, Striking and intelligent, she has almost no friends. Alva is not at all the reclusive sort that most people think of when they hear the word 'genius'. She is cheerful and not easily discouraged, trying to not let anything get her down. This attitude was one that she cultivated early on, both because of her mother's social expectations for her and of a want to not be an outcast, and since then it has become first nature rather than second nature.  
  
While Alva stays active, she is just as happy sitting down with a book or fixing up something that's broken. Overall, Alva is capable of getting along with almost anybody. She has a deeper side to her that very few are familiar with.  
  
Demi Hernandez  
  
PERSONALITY: The Pretoria's emergency medical hologram manifests as a female human physician, and seems to regard herself as such. She is cheerful and empathic, with excellent bed-manner. She is quite social and the close friend/motherly type towards her "co-workers" and would often have a cup of coffee waiting when Kiya Black Wolf comes in for her shift.  
  
HEIGHT: 5' 8 PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Medium built. Short black hair. Dark blue eyes  
  
Programmed specifically for the Pretoria, it can identify the crew on sight; if it encounters any other Starfleet officers it automatically requests their rank and security clearance. Civilians and aliens may need security clearance of a senior officer in hostile situations.  
  
She has simulated emotions (Emotional Quotient) and the ability to explore alternatives to her programming (Independent Logic Module). But, like a person, she also finds it hard to function without the guide of her emotions, and her emotions have a big influence on the rest of her programming.  
  
The U.S.S. Pretoria's LMH image and personality is based on Commander Demi Hernandez of the Enterprise-C.  
  
The Real Lieutenant Demi Hernandez Born to two proud Spanish parents in the Cayman Islands, on June 11th, 2279. She was an intelligent child. Her hero of history of the Lady of the Lamp, Florence Nightingale. At the age of twelve, she decided she wanted to become an engineer. She was a Petty Officer onboard the USS Kyushu at the battle of Tomed. The Righteous took a major hit from Elsydeon, the Romulan flagship, causing it to collide with the Kyushu. Shielded by the Excelsior, Demi did her best to keep everyone alive.  
  
The ship survived the battle. But Demi now knew her true calling. She did three years of medical training at Starfleet Academy. She become the Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise-C when it was launched in 2338 where she served for eight years until that one ill-fated day at Narendra III.  
  
First Officer Commander Khetrha Place of Birth: Rheschlar Species: Mahri Age: 35 Gender: Female 8 ft - 230 lbs  
  
Physical description: Yellow / Tan eyes, no hair Strengths: Mahki combat training, height, knowledgeable about shielding techniques Weakness: Unfamiliar with the Milky Way galaxy and inhabitants, little knowledge of Warp Drive and particle weapons.  
  
Reason for joining Starfleet: Officer exchange program.  
Favorite Holodeck Program: My recreation of Rheschlar before the Final Apocalypse.  
  
Recent history:  
After fleeing her homeworld, Khetrha ed her race's only starship, the Lhumh-Khet, for about one year - less than a month of that time was spent in the Alpha Quadrant. Contact with the Federation came shortly thereafter.  
  
Been onboard the Pretoria for 5 years now.  
  
Kiya Black Wolf Rank: Lt.-Commander Chief Medical Officer  
  
Human (Native American-Apache), Female AGE: 41 5 ' 11 - 193 lbs  
  
BIRTH PLACE: White Mountain Apache Reservation, Fort Apache, Arizona PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Muscular and toned, she is able bodied and loves hard physical work to temper her body. Black hair, shoulder-length, greying at temples. Dark Brown eyes, changes to black in intense anger.  
  
STRENGTHS: Insightful, studious and dedicated, little flaps her in battle, for it is the defining fire by which her mettle is tried. She is calm and courageous even when her better senses may scream to flee. When put to the test, she will attack, whether that is diseases being fought in Sickbay, personal conflicts or her own (self-diagnosed) shortcomings.  
  
WEAKNESS: She inwardly down-dresses herself for the littlest of failures. She exacts an extremely high expectation of herself and settles for no less than her best from herself. She is claustrophobic and fights it by heavy exercise, running in the holodeck and isolating herself until she's settled her personal demons.  
  
PERSONALITY: Kiya is usually quiet when in a group, but ardently speaks her mind when the time and situation mandates it. She has a fine, dry sense of humour and enjoys having fun with close friends.  
  
SPECIAL INTERESTS: Kiya loves playing the Native American flute, it soothes her and fills her with a sense of home and her family. She is an avid runner. And staying in touch with her Apache heritage is primary in all her activities. But she always makes room for a good game, she likes learning new ones.  
  
REASON FOR JOINING STARFLEET: To continue her long family tradition of healers and warriors.  
  
FAVOURITE HOLODECK PROGRAM:  
The Death Valley Run in Death Valley, California, Earth.  
Lost Dutchman Run, Apache Junction, Arizona, Earth.  
  
FAVOURITE CATCH PHASE: "Sure, any braincell is a dead braincell, given, enough stupidity and alcohol... so pass me a beer!"  
  
PREVIOUS POSTS 6 years Starfleet Academy specialising in General Medicine, Pharmaceutical, Surgery and Bioregenerative Surgery.  
2 years as Medical Assistant, USS Yamamoto 2 years Assistant Surgeon, USS Pasteur 3 years Chief Surgeon, USS Pasteur 3 years ACMO on Starbase 117  
  
BACKGROUND: Kiya was raised on the Reservation, what little of them that were left after The Great Walk that took so many of her people to find home on other planets.  
  
Her Grandmother and brothers stayed behind to keep the legacy alive on earth, at least for a little while longer. Her Grandmother was a respected healer and the mainstay of her youth. From her and a handful of other Elders, she learned many things no longer taught and lived. After a very dangerous and eventful dreamquest, she sought admission to Starfleet Academy and entered when she was 17.  
  
Kiya pushed herself almost to exhaustion, but graduated with honours in many forms of Medical training. She brought great pride and happiness to her family in her acheivements. All except for her beloved Grandmother who never felt she should have left for Starfleet. But she refused to oppose her grand daughter's dedication and direction. Despite her reservations to Starfleet in any form, Grandmother supported Kiya.  
  
Kiya Black Wolf is a dedicated friend, very dogged, sometimes shy. But never betray her: her name is not an honourific; it has as much to do with her personality as it does her reknown and accomplishments.  
  
Krone Age: 30 Gender: Male Species: Lethean Red Eyes  
  
One day in his early adulthood, he was travelling in a Ferengi Commercial Transport on his way to visit various alien planets. But the Ferengi were suddenly attacked by Orion Pirates. Before the Transport was destroyed, a Federation Starship flew in and saved them.  
  
That life changing experience opened Krone's eyes to the Federation, and he decided he would join them. As soon as he could, he joined Starfleet and after 4 years he graduated. He served on the Halifax before transferred to the Pretoria.  
  
Elizabeth "Liz" Archer Rank: Ensign Senior HELM / CONN officer  
  
Age: 23 6' 3", 171 lbs Physical appearance: Dark hair, green eyes.  
  
Personality Type: Friendly, enthusiastic, funny. She always does her best. She is an open person, trusting others easily.  
Ambitions: To become the captain of her own ship and to explore space.  
Annoyances/Quirks: Does things before thinking.  
Hobbies: Science and to explore space phenomena. Dancing. She's the creative type who paints, writes hologram novels and games.  
  
Biography Comes from the Swedish providence of UE. She is the only child. Her parents, who was Starfleet officers, were killed at Wolf 359.  
  
They died when she was very young. She was raised by her grandparents on Earth. She have always been intreseted in space and dreamed in her cildhood about being a of a Starship. Her heart led her to join the Starfleet, hoping that some day her dream will become true.  
  
Rachel Skarsten Rank: Ensign Security officer  
  
Human (one quarter Vulcan), Female 5' 7, 161 lbs  
  
PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Black hair, purple eyes Born in: Aimee, Thailand Quirks: Obsessed with black flowers. She often goes looking for a fight.  
Personality: Fearless, Bitter and sarcastic, Rachel loves to rub people the wrong way. A fighter by nature, she is always ready to battle it out with her wits and fists.  
  
Rachel is a woman with attitude. She set her own trends, has strong opinions and beliefs about everything, and "tells it like it is."  
  
She is a decendent of a gene-splicing experiment, which is the reason that she has an extra strand of genes in her DNA. The extra strands gave her grandmother immunity from the Pandora virus that killed nearly half of the colonists on Parma II (the first Patercie war, 2311 - 2319)  
  
She had to grow up fast when her mother's boyfriend started looking at her differently shortly after she turned 10. His cruel advances - (dismissed by her mother who refused to believe her daughter's complaints) destroyed her faith and trust in everyone. She became a loner, a fighter. She shaved her head, had tattoos and piercings done.  
  
Rachel is very loud, vulgar, wild, sometimes adventurous and playful. At times she becomes outright aggressive and short tempered. Rachel and Ensign Liz Archer was in the same classes at Starfleet Academy, but they could not get along. Rachel bullied and intimidated most of the people around her, including Liz. By 'wonderful' coincidence, Elizabeth and Rachel was both assigned to the Pretoria, this time as roommates (!)  
  
Liz now sees past the tough exterior to the real person inside, she understands why Rachel is the way she is. They might even be friends one day ....  
  
Captain Rakurai Stryker Commanding Officer  
  
Edenian, Male BIRTH PLACE: Camineet, Edenia Prime (Gamma Quadrant)  
AGE: 35 HEIGHT: 1.75 m (5 ' 9)  
WEIGHT: 145 kg (318 lb.) [ 6.7 % body fat ]  
  
PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: No hair, Yellow / Black eyes, well-built. Three fingers and an opposable thumb (He usually wears thin leather gloves so his talons won't damage surfaces and to prevent injury to other people)  
  
STRENGTHS: Skilled shuttle pilot, experienced small unit tactics, high resistance to injury.  
WEAKNESS: Aggressive  
  
PERSONALITY: He often appears to be in a bad mood due to his stern facial expression. He is good at making friends even though he remains characteristically unemotional most of the time unless he is around Alice or Sammy McIver.  
  
He is a man of action and strong emotion, but most crewmen think of him, as "Stiff" and inflexible. One is who impatient, easily agitated and gets angry quite fast. He is also aggressive, and often displaying outward gruffness.  
  
Rakurai is a very private man, very rarely attempts to know a fellow officer better. The same is true in reverse, very rarely does he not push another person away that tries to know him "up close and personal"  
  
Rakurai carries himself as a strong willed, doing so in such a manner that seems to carry over into his philosophy of life "hnalo-stev thllen-a" (meaning "I WANT RESULTS NOW!")  
  
He enjoys living life on the edge though. Rakurai is not being one to think a matter through, he more often acts on impulse rather than reasoning. He is not afraid to bend or ignore regulations when a desperate situation arises. He remains ill-at-ease in social settings and diplomatic functions.  
  
He spends atleast two hours per day on the holodeck, swimming. When stressed (which happens often), he finds swimming relaxing. He also plays the African penny whistle. Stryker occasionally get into arguments with Alice because of her stubborn nature.  
  
FAVOURITE HOLODECK PROGRAM: Zip Board Chase. Opponents chase each other on zip boards (flying skateboards)  
  
LIKES: His wife's laugh, Desserts of any kind, teasing his sister.  
QUIRKS: A notorious insomniac.  
MEDICAL CONCERN: Injuries are slow to heal without medical assistance  
  
HISTORY Before joining Starfleet, Stryker served in the Guardian Collective on a planet called Kitsilano, for two years as an peace keeper/police officer when his mentor was killed. He was very close to Guardian Ael Grene, her death left him emotionally destroyed.  
  
He has a strong sense of justice, but he'd become tired of fighting the 'good' fight. Bitter and cynical that he can defeat enough wrongs in the world around him. He then left Kitsilano, he started to train to become a career pilot. He graduated with an elite S-Rank. The best of the best.  
  
Six years later, the Dominion attacked his homeworld. Millions died in the onslaught, including six friends and Laenia's husband (Stryker blames himself for his death). He was severely injured during the attack and spend three weeks in an infirmary recovering.  
  
Upon returning to active duty, Stryker changed alot. He went insane at one point, taking over a heavy cruiser type starship and planning to attack the Dominion by himself. But the crew eventually overpowered him and regained control. He was forced to accept a year long absense in the Guardian Collective and lived on Edenia Minor in relative isolation.  
  
But he was still permanently scarred, mentally and physically. In the past, he always had Laenia (his "sister" - long story) as his conscious, and a voice of reason.  
  
Two years later, a fleet of Dominion ships returned to the Gamma Quadrant after being defeated by the combined empires of the Alpha Quadrant. Stryker left for Earth immediatly and entered Starfleet Academy in 2376. As a cadet, Stryker excelled as the helm, but also did extremely well at tactical. Being most happy when allowed to pursue his prowess, Stryker consistently asked for and received assignments of predominantly helm duty.  
  
Stryker is the second of six Edanians to enter Starfleet Academy. Excelling at the Academy's most formidable courses, Stryker spend the last year onboard the Aurora under Captain Marjean Holden. He graduated with the rank of Lieutenant, Junior Grade. A few days after graduating he married Alice Sharon Brangwin.  
  
After graduating from the Academy, he was posted to the Lakota serving under Captain Joseph Weeder. Two years later he was transferred to the USS Pretoria.  
  
Since arriving on Pretoria, then Lt.Khetrha and Lt.Stryker's personalities clashed often, with both wanting to be in charge all the time. Within a few months, they developed a grudging respect for each other.  
  
Four years later, he was promoted to First officer. Five months later, Captain Jessica R. Williams was tradically killed as the signing of the Redeemer-Garubek treaty of peace, thrusting him into the position he was not ready for.  
  
NON PLAYER CHARACTER (npc)  
  
Rain Williams Rank: Admiral (Starfleet Command)  
  
Human, Female Age: 70 5' 8", 146 lbs.  
  
Physical Appearance: Average build. Long strawberry blond hair, and medium blue eyes.  
  
History Rain Williams is not only an accomplished commander and famous for her battle tactics but a medical doctor as well. She's the type of officer who sees what needs done and gets it done. She pushes herself and those around her to the limit and beyond to show they hold the potential that they both knew they had. The woman is also hard to the point of pushing herself too much, she believes that she has all the answers every time and if someone fails then it falls on her shoulders for the reason they failed.  
  
She has a high responsibility to duty and especially family the three different children she has adopted since her return to Earth prove that. Commitment is not a word that Rain takes lightly as she prepares to enter into her second marriage after the death of her first husband Matthew in 2369.  
  
Rain is someone who wants to learn all the time, learn better and new ways to do proven methods. She believes that you can never know too much as well both professionally and personally. Suffering from the ability to overwork often times medical or counseling personnel to insist that she relax and have fun.  
  
She enjoys sports as well as physical activity though can also curl up with a good book and be as contented as she is playing Parrises Squares, which medical officers have cautioned her over.  
  
Rain has suffered lots of personal nightmares in her lifetime but she has risen and walked beyond them every time and most of the time with the help of her family.  
  
NON PLAYER CHARACTER (npc)  
  
BARTENDER, Dot's Diner Name: Sabaqwa Isth Gender: Hermaphrodite  
  
Species: Quadarite (A hermaphroditic, felinoid-type species. Quadarites are a peaceful species until agrivated. Until then, the warrior-caste remains secret and guarded from all general knowledge).  
  
Age: 28 6' 1", 227 lbs  
  
Physical Description: No hair, fine, thin bodyfur similar in patern to an ocelot or snow leopard of earth, with a steel-blue ridge of hair running from the back of the head to the tail. His tail is short and flat,a blueish-black colour  
  
Small blueish-black furless ears. Cold light blue eyes.  
  
Marital Status: Unmarried (as human custom is) but pair-contracted with B'huellin Coret of Quadarite. No children.  
  
Personality Type: Usually silent unless he feels the time is right to open his mouth, then it's 'every cadet for himself!' as he puts it. Usually good humored and happy to interract with different peope.  
  
Ambitions: To become a Comedian.  
Annoyances/Quirks: Klingons. And the Quirk is a decided allergic reaction to all forms of Teran, Betazoid and Bajoran insects.  
  
Hobbies: Playing "Harkassis" (A Quadarite game of chance involving coloured point sticks and dodecahedronal dice, thrown on a playboard with a rotating surface and shifting gravity fields.) And drinking any form of liquor he can try. (a good bartender knows his trade well!)  
  
Biography Born on Quadarite, he seeks to go where no one in his family has gone before: To be a Comedian offworld and to serve as a Bartender par excellance aboard a Starfleet vessel until that time.  
  
SERVER, Dot's Diner  
  
Samantha Bonne McIver Gender: Female Human (Scottish / Irish heritage)  
Age: 24 5' 3" -- 108 lbs  
  
Physical Description: A bouncy, happy person with long, wavey red auburn hair. She has lively green eyes just sparking with mischief most of the time, and a spray of light freckles across her fairskinned face. Sammy is sprightly and energetic and is nearly always on the go! (she's a little hyper at times).  
  
Marital Status: Single  
  
Personality Type: Samantha loves to laugh. She is perky, mischievious, positive and always happy to help in any way she can. She is a worker, but hasn't lost the touch for taking time for the people around her. She is an irrepressible giggler and often laughs without notice over anything that tickles her, even if it's something that just runs through her mind as particularily funny. So don't be surprised if she bursts into a fit of snickers at odd moments. It's just that little mind of hers; it's always busy with something.  
  
Ambitions: All that is on her plate right now is to get out of the agrarian lifestyle and heavy work of colonization on Caldos IV, and go see some things in this galaxy. She wants this time to grow and enrich herself so that she may return one day to Caldos IV a matured woman and be a meaningful contributor to that society. She hopes by her mid 30's that she can return with an education and a direction that will benefit her colony and herself. And to begin the family she's always dreamed of.  
  
Annoyances/Quirks: Annoyances are dual with her: She is sometimes annoyingly positive and has little control of her giggles. But what annoys Samantha are people who seem determined to remain negative when all around them is screaming with joy or hope. Her most familiar quirk is her habit of being too hyper. She has little ability to sit still or keep her mischevious mind cool and calm. Thus the prevalent giggle-attacks.  
  
Hobbies: She adores going to the holodeck and exploring any program there she can get access to. Though she has a streak of bravery in her, there are just some programs that scare her off at the first moment, particularily the Klingon-based wargames. Those are just too bloody and violent for her tastes. Other than that, she has become very interested in acting, and is often found on her off-time hours in a holodeck with a handful of other aspiring actors practicing skits and plays.  
  
Biography She was born in transport aboard a colony ship bound for Caldos IV, the first child of Anna Bonne and Marc McIver. Sammie has spent most of your youth working hard on Caldos IV helping her parents with the exhaustive work any group of colonists are familiar with.  
  
When the USS Enterprise visited her planet allowing a doctor Beverly Crusher to attend her grandmother's funeral there, Sammie was just a girl. But she was struck with the crewpeople she met and decided then and there she wanted to work aboard a Starfleet vessel as a civilian. Just as long as she could see the stars, that's all she wanted,. And to leave Caldos IV behind for a few years while she found herself and to grow.  
  
NON PLAYER CHARACTER (npc)  
  
CIVILIAN, School Teacher Tabitha "Tammy" Paquin Age: 35 Human, Female 5'5 - 127 lbs  
  
Likes: Steaming café lattes, leisurely soaks in the bathtub, the smell of babies after bath time Dislikes: The smell of babies before bath time. Diaper pails, demanding people, too much "advice" (from mom). Going without adult conversation. Shedding creatures - animals & her husband.  
Hobbies: She's a new mother - there's no time!  
  
She was the best shuttlepilot ever to enter SF Academy in recent years. In her final year, she was leader of the elite Yeager squadron, when the group was ambushed by Orion privateers. Seven of the 'Herbies' (as the cadets come to call the underpowered and sluggish shuttles) were destroyed in the onslaught, Tabitha being on the only survivor of the eight. The experience took it's toll, mentally and physically.  
  
Upon returning to the Academy, Tabitha wanted to resign her commission. Not wanting to lose a good cadet, Admiral Brand instead granted her temporary leave of absence. Captain Williams asked Paquin to serve on the Pretoria as relief helmsmen, hoping it will give Tammy a second change so she can regain her 'feet'. Later promoted Paquin to Acting Ensign where she is to complete two years on relief helm duty.  
  
When Captain Williams died, she left Stryker with instuctions, to try to take Tammy under his 'wing', to help her. To personally look after her. He did, and Tammy is grateful for it.  
  
Tammy resigned her commission on Stardate 59965.6 and married Petty Officer Rubens Barrichello of Stellar Cartography. She now runs the ship's school.  
  
Never losing sight of what's important, Tammy always makes time to sit and chat over a steaming coffee with one of her many friends, sharing some of the losses and victories on the battlefield of life.  
  
Tammy has taken up knitting, when she has a few seconds to spare and mobile little Meredith isn't decorating walls with her crayon art. Tammy's mother is as aggravating as ever, but knitting creates a welcome escape.  
  
Although anxious to get back to her career as a teacher, and the land of adults, Tammy loves being a mother and wife, and works hard to find a perfect balance.  
  
Meredith Meredith Anne Barrichello was lovingly welcomed into the world by her parents, on October 10th, 2385 at 2:15 a.m.  
  
Growing like a weed, as most babies do, Meredith is a busy little thing now and entertaining her has become a full time job. Fortunately, she was a happy baby, full of curiosity. She marvels at the world around her. Gone are the days when you could put her in her baby seat and she'd still be there when you looked back. Now if you blink, she's gone!  
  
Meredith's already gaining her climbing experiences. She practices on anything inanimate or dumb enough to stand still and one of them is the dog, Eddy.  
  
Now three years old, Meredith is bright beyond her years, and adored by all in her orbit, despite her habit of pestering adults with the awkward questions of a typical toddler. Meredith is also a little performer, always try to get everyone in the room's attention and keeping it indefinitely. And she is displaying signs of a dominating, Alpha Type personality.  
  
She is feeding herself now with a spoon, but still prefers her fingers. She can sit and play with toys on her own, now that her imagination has kicked in so, it's a lot easier for Tammy and Rubens to get things done. She still wants us to be visible, though. A game of hide and seek has to end pretty fast. If she doesn't find you in a few seconds, she thinks you've left the room, and starts crying.  
  
Meredith's Hobbies: Stretching and working out, to be tall enough to reach whatever it is everyone keeps moving out of her grasp.  
  
Thomas Yazzy "Tiko" Black Wolf  
  
Rank: Lieutenant Security Officer Human (Apache) Male Age: 39 6' 1" - 176 lbs.  
  
Marital Status: Divorced PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Tall and muscular. Well able to handle the physical demands of his job or anything that he encounters. He has a rugged face from a life spent under the sun and working outdoors at any opportunity. He is not an indoor person. Thomas has short cropped black hair, but has been known to grow it down to his mid back, as long as it is kept neat according to Starfleet standards. His eyes are dark brown and deep. And his voice is also deep and gravely, much like his father's and grandfather's was. He has a habit of keeping deathly still, then bursting into movement without notice.  
  
Biography: Being Kiya Black Wolf's baby brother was never easy. They are both strongheaded and determined. They are both childhood adversaries and beloved siblings. Their connection has never been broken despite their constant antagonism of each other. Few people on the outside of the family understand the antagonism isn't serious, but a method for bringing each other out of their shells and into the open.  
  
When Kiya went off to Starfleet, Thomas felt a void in his life he couldn't replace, even when he married Maria. When she left for another man one night, he decided to drown himself for most of two years, sunken into a bottle of whiskey, letting his career tailspin.  
  
It was Kiya who slapped his head back on straight by testifying against him in a medical malpractice and courtmartial. Thomas' role in it was inexhorably proven, and even though he did not intentionally harm the Corvalan Ambassador who almost died, his role in getting his doctor drunk foir two nights before certainly contributed.  
  
Thomas fought tooth and claws for years to attain this position and rank within Security. He has come to a point in his career and life where he sees that the time for nonsense and stupidity are past. He must make things happen or be fate's victim.  
  
Personality Type: No nonsense, but with a hidden sense of humor and a streak of adventure. He is unafraid to tackle troubles, and cool and calm in events that present themselves to him. A gambler, and loves poker among many games. He is known to be a prankster, when the spirit moves him to do so. And will not be the immediate suspect when the victim begins their hunt for the perpetrator. Tiko loves horseback riding and 'roughing it' on long trips into the wilderness. He is often a loner, but needs the company of trusted friends when he is in the mood for people and their 'compiled crap and nonsense'.  
  
Ambitions: Thomas has but one: To become a Security Officer in the strictest high standard of his Apache Culture's traditions of Warriors and Protectors. He is not the Healer his sister is, but has an interest in it because of her and his Gramma who was reknown for it. Other than that, inside the tough exterior is a caring, soulful man who dreams of a fullfilling life with a wife and children. A dream that has been stollen from him because of his former wife, Maria, leaving him 2 years ago when she ran away with another man.  
  
Annoyances/Quirks: What annoys Tiko is foolish people, those who have a disregard of all things except for themselves. He despises selfish, immature people who have little control, or little honesty in them. Thomas's quirk is a desire to drink hard liquor when life gets tough. He is now recovered from alcoholism, but from time to time feels the temptation to return to it. It is at these times he seeks the strength of his family and culture to help bridge his own weaknesses.  
  
Hobbies: Thomas has few hobbies. The only one that seems to complete a circle in his life is to help as drumman when there are pow wows he is free to attend. He sings the ancient songs with the other singers and drummers when he has this golden opportunity. He finds this activity calms and centers him when life has tossed him around like a rag doll.  
  
Thomas has also begun the minor hobby of making traditional Apache knives and their decorated rawhide sheaths. This brings him closer to his culture and heritage, and calms his mind, allowing him to clearly think through the solutions to his problems when they crop up like weeds in his life. From time to time, he has mentioned he would like to research and craft more items as time allows.  
  
Also, his favorite holodeck program is any program that pits him physically against a formidable foe. This is what he uses as his calisthenics programs and physical training courses. 


End file.
